La mort est une nouvelle vie
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: Harry pensait être tranquille après la bataille finale mais c'était sans compter sur son nouveau statut de maître de la mort. Sans pouvoir donner son avis, le voilà expédié à une autre époque pour accomplir son devoir.
1. La fin n'est qu'un autre commencement

**1\. La fin n'est qu'un autre commencement**

Le duel oculaire durait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Yeux couleur obsidienne pailletés de vert émeraude contre leurs homologues…Comme chaque jour le duel durait un peu plus que la veille et comme chaque jour, il finit par baisser son regard. Il sortit de la salle de bain avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit qui avait été le sien pendant les six années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard.

La bataille finale était terminée depuis un mois. Dès le lendemain, il avait rompu avec Ginny. De quel droit était-il avec elle ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi à cause de lui depuis sa première année à l'école de sorcellerie, il ne sentait tout simplement pas digne d'elle, surtout après la mort de Fred. D'ailleurs, quand le farceur était mort ce n'était pas la plus jeune des Weasley qui l'avait marquée. Au contraire, il ne pourrait jamais oublier l'état du jumeau restant. La comparaison lui avait fait mal mais il devait bien avoué qu'il avait eu l'impression que l'on avait détruit un horcruxe qui aurait appartenu à ce dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était allé se coucher et quand il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard…Le miroir du dortoir des griffons ne lui avait pas renvoyé le reflet qu'il aurait dû. Non, tout son physique avait changé. Tout d'abord, il avait légèrement grandi, lui conférant enfin une taille autre que celle d'un cul de portée. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et changé de couleur. A présent, mèches noires, blanches comme grises lui effleuraient les épaules et avaient perdu leur nature nid d'oiseau pour devenir aussi soyeuses que de la soie d'acromentule. Il avait été vexé de découvrir qu'il avait perdu des épaules mais ce qui l'avait réellement mis en colère fut ses yeux. En effet, les deux billes vert émeraude dernier bien de sa mère lui avaient été ôtées. A la place, il avait récolté des obsidiennes noires pailletés de ce vert qui fut sien durant dix-sept ans.

Pris d'un terrible doute, il avait ouvert la bouche en grand et avait constaté avec soulagement qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en vampire pour une raison x ou y. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu soutenir le regard de son reflet et avait couru à la bibliothèque comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. L'endroit de Poudlard que Hermione affectionnait le plus n'avait été qu'en partie épargné. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour autant apprécié l'antre de Pince. Pourtant, il déchanta vite quand au bout de quelques heures de recherches, il ne trouva rien sur un changement d'apparence tel que le sien. Il pesta alors longtemps en pensant que les ouvrages qui auraient pu l'éclairer avaient dû être réduits en cendres pendant la bataille.

Alors qu'il s'était enfin résolu à sortir de la bibliothèque, un petit gémissement de douleur attira son attention. Ce dernier provenait d'un pan de mur effondré. Prudemment, il s'avança vers le débris et eut la surprise de constater que ce n'était pas un sorcier qui était coincé. Non, il s'agissait un elfe de maison, très jeune qui plus est. D'un sort informulé et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il dégagea le petit être et entreprit de se diriger le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où madame Pomfresh avait installé une infirmerie provisoire.

Quand il y parvint, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que l'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait plus de blessés, de corps, de visiteurs ou même de personnel soignant. La réalité le frappa alors avec force : ils étaient partis ! D'ailleurs, quand il y pensait, il n'avait croisé aucune personne effectuant une ronde. Taraudé par le doute, il déposa doucement l'elfe de maison sur le sol et sortit la carte du maraudeur. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à part le petit blessé qu'il venait de trouver et lui-même.

Tout cela avait eu lieu il y a un mois. Depuis, il vivait en reclus dans la tour Gryffondor et n'en sortait guère. Il avait réussi à soigner lui-même l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier se nommait Cooky et n'était autre que la fille de Dobby. D'ailleurs, elle possédait l'enthousiasme de son père et avait renommé son sauveur « tonton ». Sa présence lui était très précieuse.

« Tonton, a-t-il faim ? Cooky peut aller lui chercher à manger s'il veut ! Lui demanda le petit être comme chaque jour à la même heure en s'agrippant à son mollet comme l'aurait fait un bébé koala.

\- Peut-être plus tard Cooky…Lui répondit-il comme à chaque fois.

\- Ça fait un mois que tonton n'a rien bu, ni manger ! S'offusqua l'elfe.

\- Je sais et je devrais être mort, pourtant…

\- _Qui a dit que tu étais vivant ?_ Demanda brusquement une voix féminine, aussi douce que lointaine.

A l'entente de la question, Cooky comme son sauveur firent un bond et se mirent en position de défense. Peu à peu, ils virent avec surprise toutes les ombres de la pièce converger vers un point devant eux. De ce carcan sombre, ne tarda pas à sortir une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts, vêtue d'une robe n'étant pas sans rappeler celle des divinités nordiques.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Voulut-il savoir.

\- _Je m'appelle Héla, reine du royaume des morts et je suis venu faire ta connaissance. Après tout, tu es mon prince et je suis ta reine._ Déclara posément l'apparition en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- _Comme l'indique la prophétie, seul Jedusor était capable de te tuer. Maintenant que tu l'as éliminé, tu n'es plus capable de mourir. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé comme cela se faisait que tu restais en forme alors que tu n'as pas bu, ni mangé depuis un mois ? De plus, tu es le maître de la mort car tu en possèdes les reliques de la mort. Si je suis la reine du royaume des morts, tu en es le prince et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire contre ça._

\- J'ai assez donné dans le fait d'avoir ma vie décidée par d'autres que moi-même ! Il n'est pas question que cela continue ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

\- _Comme je l'ai déjà dit : qui parle de vie ? Ton existence appartient désormais à l'autre côté et non plus à celui des vivants…_

\- J'ai déjà été le pantin de Dumbledore ! Je refuse d'être le vôtre !

\- _Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Comme un mois s'est écoulé depuis que tu as changé d'apparence, ton corps a pu s'adapter à ton nouveau statut._

\- Parce que je vais rester comme ça ?!

\- _Bien sûr. Ne me dis pas que tu préférais ta taille de cul de portée._ Se moqua légèrement Héla.

\- C'est insensé tout cela ! Je refuse d'être le maître de la mort comme d'être votre prince !

\- _Je te l'ai dit : tu n'as pas le choix. Il est d'ailleurs temps que tu commences ta première mission. J'ai besoin que tu retournes dans le passé pour arrêter Jedusor plus tôt. Le déséquilibre qu'il a créé avec sa guerre et ses horcruxes est trop grand pour que je puisse réajuster la situation à moi toute seule. Tu vas donc être chargé de rétablir l'équilibre entre vie et mort._

\- Pas question !

\- _Même si, je te dis que tu seras à Poudlard en 1975 ?_

\- 1975 ? Mais c'est… » Il ne put en dire plus qu'il eut la désagréable impression d'être inspiré dans une plomberie.

L'instant suivant, Héla était seule dans la pièce car même Cooky faisait partie du voyage. La reine du royaume des morts étira un peu plus son sourire : Harry James Potter venait de disparaître pour devenir Aérolys Peverell. Elle était impatiente de voir comment son prince allait se débrouiller. Héla se demanda même si elle ne devait pas aller chercher sa mère pour observer les péripéties du nouveau nommé Aérolys. Après tout, la reine du royaume des morts ne doutait pas que sa génitrice apprécierait le spectacle. Elle se rappela alors avec un soupir que sa mère était à l'heure actuelle en train de sauver les miches de son oncle après une de ses énièmes bêtises.


	2. Quand le temps prend une autre dimension

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers qui ont lu mon premier chapitre.

 **Questkey :** j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. Tu en sauras plus sur le déséquilibre dans quelques chapitres.

 **Keloush :** si tu as trouvé le début intéressant, il me tarde de voir ce que tu penses de cette suite.

 **Nocturis :** tu vas avoir un aperçu des réactions de Harry face à ces changements.

 **Amatsuki :** j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également.

 **Jetepromets :** j'avoue avoir aussi une faiblesse pour ce genre d'intrigue mais tu devras attendre pour savoir ce qu'il en est des parents de Harry.

 **2\. Quand le temps prend une autre dimension**

Quelque chose était en train de lui pincer les doigts sans une once de délicatesse. Cela n'était guère agréable mais il eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que sa chère Hedwige se comportait ainsi quand elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher. Ce souvenir fut ce qui réveilla Harry en sursaut. Ouvrant les yeux en se redressant d'un bond, il referma précipitamment les yeux car la lumière était bien plus vive que dans le dortoir où il se trouvait il y a encore peu.

Peu après, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en les plissant pour les protéger le temps qu'ils s'habituent à cette nouvelle luminosité. La pièce où il se trouvait le laissa perplexe. En effet, il se trouvait dans une chambre qui avait tout du palace. Les murs étaient peints dans des tons sable et des tableaux de maîtres y étaient accrochés. Le mobilier était en bois précieux et finement ouvragé. Les bas reliefs des meubles représentaient tantôt des créatures magiques, tantôt des scènes de l'histoire des sorciers britanniques. Le parquet en teck était si bien raboté et ciré qu'il reflétait la lumière pratiquement aussi bien qu'un miroir. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient en velours de grande qualité. Ouverts, ils laissaient entrer la lumière matinale.

Un petit couinement arracha Harry à la contemplation de la chambre. Tournant la tête à sa gauche, il sourit en apercevant Cooky roulée en boule et profondément endormie sur l'oreiller à son côté. Cependant, le paisible sommeil de l'elfe de maison ne dura pas car un croassement sonore et rauque la réveilla brusquement. Ce même bruit fit tourner brusquement la tête de Harry. En effet, face aux deux amis, se tenait un très beau corbeau, une lettre attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Le port noble, son plumage était aussi noir que l'ébène mais avait des reflets bleu nuit. Ses yeux en disaient long sur l'intelligence de l'animal. Le maître de la mort comprit alors que l'animal était celui qu'il l'avait réveillé en le pinçant. Cependant, en dépit de cela, il ne sut ce qu'il lui prit de tendre la main vers le volatile. Ce dernier sembla l'évaluer un moment avant de finalement venir se poser sur sa jambe, à portée de main. Du bout de l'index, Harry commença à caresser l'oiseau. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à émettre un bruit à mi-chemin entre le ronronnement et le croassement. Le maître de la mort réalisa alors de lui-même qu'il venait de faire connaissance avec le familier qui serait sien du fait de sa nouvelle condition. Il continua à caresser le corbeau avant de se résoudre à prendre la lettre qu'il déplia pour lire.

 _Mon prince,_

 _Ton nom est désormais Aérolys Peverell. Tu te trouves dans une chambre de l'hôtel Knight Crow de Avalon Street. Ce jour est le quinzième du huitième mois de l'année 1975. Je te laisse te charger des détails quant à ton arrivée dans ce monde._

 _Rappelle-toi bien que la mort est impartiale et juste car pour tous. Elle est également équilibre. Vie et mort sont un et deux à la fois. Tu n'es plus un mortel. Tu ne dois plus regarder avec tes yeux d'être humain mais avec ceux d'un autre niveau._

 _Juste une précision : à présent, tu verras les gens entourés d'un fin halo noir, prouvant qu'ils sont mortels. Certains d'entre eux, très rares, ne seront pas enveloppés entièrement de leur halo : ce sont les plus intéressants._

 _Avec curiosité et attachement,_

 _Ta reine_

Quand Aérolys termina sa lecture son regard était meurtrier. Non seulement, Héla le parachutait en plein dans le passé sans lui demander son avis mais il devait, en plus, se charger de toute la paperasse. Cependant, le pompon était assurément le fait de devoir changer jusqu'à son prénom ! Changer de nom de famille, d'accord mais le prénom ?!

Sous le coup de l'énervement, la magie du jeune maître de la mort commença à d'échapper de son corps, faisant trembler la pièce toute entière. Il sentait l'ébullition arriver peu à peu et il n'avait pas le moins du monde, envie de se retenir. Pendant le mois qu'il venait de se passer, Aérolys n'avait eu aucune raison de s'énerver mais énormément de se morfondre. Ainsi, ce pic de colère décrassait un peu ses nerfs et il permettait de définitivement réveiller sa magie, non utilisée ces dernières semaines.

Pourtant, quand il sentit Cooky venir se réfugier en tremblant dans sa poche, le jeune maître de la mort décida de mettre un terme à sa saute d'humeur. Après tout, il ne voulait pas que son amie soit blessée par l'un de ses coups de sang. De plus, à n'en point douter, dans l'année qui allait suivre, il aurait toutes les occasions possibles et imaginables pour déployer sa magie en fonction de son énervement. Respirant un grand coup, Aérolys calma rapidement sa magie et bientôt les murs comme le reste du mobilier cessèrent de bouger. Plongeant une main dans sa poche, il frotta doucement le dos de Cooky pour lui signifier que tout allait désormais bien.

Se levant du lit, le jeune maître de la mort s'approcha de la fenêtre et finit par arriver sur le balcon. La rue en contrebas s'éveillait doucement. La température ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait que la journée à venir serait chaude. Même s'il n'y avait jamais mis un orteil, il avait entendu parler de Avalon Street. Il s'agissait de l'équivalant des Champs Elysées sorciers britanniques. On y vendait que des produits de luxe et d'excellente facture. Madame Guipure vendait des uniformes aux enfants Sangs-Purs car les magasins d'Avalon Street se refusaient à produire des vêtements aussi communs que des uniformes scolaires. Eux produisaient les dernières modes des soirées mondaines les plus chics et sélectives. Quant aux magasins de baguettes, leurs produits étaient aussi puissants que complexes à maîtriser. Cela voulait dire que nul élève de Poudlard n'avait le niveau pour utiliser une baguette d'Avalon Street. Pour résumé, les Sangs-Purs achetaient leurs fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse car les objets en question étaient trop communs et peu puissants pour sortir de l'une des boutiques de Avalon Street.

Quand cette pensée traversa l'esprit d'Aérolys, un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage. Son entraînement comme les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ainsi que son nouveau statut n'avait pu que forger sa magie pour la rendre puissante et dure comme le diamant. Autrement dit, en dépit de ses dix-huits ans, il était parfaitement apte à maîtriser ce que les magasins d'Avalon Street vendaient.

« Cooky, nous allons faire des courses ! »

Le comptoir que Gringott avait à Avalon Street était cosy et faisait penser au boudoir d'un hôtel particulier. Ici, il n'y avait nul besoin d'impressionner le quidam. Après tout, si les gens venaient faire leurs achats sur Avalon Street, cela signifiait que leur magie pouvait s'accorder avec les puissants articles qui y étaient vendus. De ce fait, les clients n'avaient pas besoin que l'on leurs montre ou rappelle qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre les gobelins à dos car ils en avaient déjà bien conscience. Si la banque du côté du Chemin de Traverse était en pierre, son comptoir était en bois précieux. Aérolys se rendit rapidement compte qu'il le préférait à l'autre. De plus, il n'eut pas à se diriger vers un guichet car un gobelin vint l'accueillir dès qu'il eut passé la porte. Comme la mort le lui avait annoncé, le banquier était entouré d'un fin halo noir, faisant penser à une légère brume sombre mais dont il lui était aisé de voir au travers.

« Respect et prospérité de richesses au peuple gobelin. Se salua le jeune maître de la mort en remerciant d'Hermione de l'avoir forcé à lire le traité sur la bienséance chez les gobelins durant leur « camping ».

Le gobelin fut si surpris qu'il en resta comme deux ronds de flan avant de se reprendre avec dignité.

\- Reconnaissance et intérêt. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Voulut-il savoir.

\- Je souhaiterais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre et faire mes papiers d'identité. Lui répondit le concerné.

\- Bien, je vous prie de me suivre.

Le jeune maître de la mort le suivit jusqu'à un wagon dans lequel tous deux montèrent.

\- A quel coffre nous rendons-nous ? Demanda le gobelin.

Son client se contenta d'incliner la tête et d'insuffler un peu de magie dans le véhicule qui se mit en branle sur le champ. Le banquier le regarda à nouveau avec étonnement. En effet, il fallait savoir doser sa magie avec une précision quasi chirurgicale pour guider un wagon vers un coffre en particulier.

Une fois rendu au coffre des Peverell, Aérolys utilisa le même procédé pour l'offrir. Il haussa un sourcil en constatant que le lieu était aussi immense que l'intérieur de Poudlard, si ce n'était plus. Par contre, le lieu était ordonné avec un soin maniaque. Cependant, il se contenta de remplir sa bourse de galions, en se promettant de revenir explorer son coffre plus en détails plus tard. Après tout, il lui restait à peu près deux semaines avant la rentrée, un temps non négligeable. Sa visite au coffre avait d'abord été un coup de poker pour s'assurer que Héla avait bien fait son travail en le désignant sous le nom de Peverell. Après tout, les coffres des Sangs-Purs ne laissaient entrer que les membres des familles auxquels ils étaient rattachés. Notre voyageur temporel avait donc bien été reconnu comme ayant du sang Peverell par la magie du coffre. Maintenant qu'il en avait la confirmation, le show allait pouvoir commencer. Après tout, une mission lui avait été confiée et il devait la remplir. Cependant, rien ne l'empêchait de la remplir comme il l'entendait.

Alors que le jeune maître de la mort pensait à cela, le gobelin ne put retenir un frisson de lui descendre tout le dos. Il n'avait jamais eu de clients pareils. Dès qu'il aurait raccompagné ce dernier à la sortie, il se promettait de faire un rapport à son directeur puis de lui demander la permission de mener des recherches. Un sorcier capable d'avoir un tel contrôle sur sa magie tout en lui faisant ressentir de la peur, n'était pas à ignorer. Avec le mégalo qui se prenait pour le roi du monde, mieux valait assurer ses arrières et ne parlons pas de la famille de son client. En effet, si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom descendait bien de Salazard lui-même, il était le dernier membre de la famille Gaunt. Or, les Peverell était la famille dont descendaient les Gaunt et les Potter. Toujours selon les traditions des Sangs-Purs, les familles descendantes d'une famille lui devaient obéissance. Pour faire plus clair, son client, ce gamin était bien placé pour faire être une épine dans le pied du mégalo et de Charlus Potter, chef des aurores.

Les papiers d'identité ne furent qu'une simple formalité où il suffit à Aérolys d'insuffler à nouveau un peu de sa magie sur du papier prévu à cet effet. Le gobelin se hâta alors de rapidement terminer les procédures. Un peu déconcerté par cette attitude mais qui, finalement, l'arrangeait, le jeune maître de la mort quitta le comptoir en laissant derrière lui un gobelin proche de la syncope.

Quand ils sortirent du comptoir, Cooky se permit de sortir la tête de la poche où elle s'était pelotonnée. Elle ne connaissait pas Avalon Street mais faisait confiance à Aérolys pour les guider dans cet endroit. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait employé un léger charme pour cacher son amie aux yeux des autres sorciers. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à souffrir de la chaleur en se terrant dans la poche à cause de l'esprit des sorciers, plus étriqué que le chat d'une aiguille.

A l'image du banquier, les gens que croisait le duo était tous entourés d'un halo noir. Etrangement, le jeune maître de la mort ne trouva pas cela plus déconcertant que ça. Il finit par se dire que cela avait à voir avec son nouveau statut. Repensant à la lettre d'Héla, il se demanda qui pouvait bien être les gens qui n'étaient pas entièrement recouverts de la brume. Aérolys ne savait pas si le fait que Héla trouve ces gens intéressants était un point négatif ou positif pour lui. Décidément, il détestait avoir été lâché ainsi dans une époque où il n'avait pas d'ami capable de le guider. Cooky était bien avec lui mais la pauvre elfe était aussi perdue que lui, si ce n'était plus. Cela lui fit penser à Ron et Hermione qui lui manquaient terriblement. Cependant, il espérait qu'à leur époque, le couple se remettait doucement mais sûrement de la guerre.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune maître de la mort repéra une boutique où l'on pouvait se procurer une baguette. Il avait toujours la baguette de sureau avec lui mais elle ne serait guère discrète. Pour l'usage quotidien et surtout en public, une baguette plus normale ne serait pas de trop. La devanture du magasin était claire et une enseigne plaqué or, attirait facilement le regard. Elle faisait intemporelle et indémodable, rien à voir avec le décrépit de celle d'Ollivander.

En poussant la porte, le jeune maître de la mort déclencha un carillon dont le son cristallin résonna dans toute la boutique. L'instant suivant, une sorcière à l'âge indéfinissable apparut au comptoir. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique orange comme un soleil couchant et ses yeux étaient clos. Cependant, cela ne semblait guère la gêner pour évoluer dans son environnement. Le nouveau venu remarqua furtivement sur son poignet un tatouage. Il s'agissait de deux cercles l'un dans l'autre et au milieu, une sorte de Y prenait place. Aérolys n'avait jamais vu un tel symbole à Poudlard pendant les cours ou durant ses recherches avec Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque.

« Bonjour, venez-vous pour un achat ou un recalibrage ?

\- Un achat.

\- Très bien, votre main s'il vous plaît. Lui demanda la vendeuse en tendant la sienne.

Un peu interloqué par une telle démarche, le jeune maître de la mort finit par s'exécuter. Au moment où il toucha la sorcière, il sentit une légère présence aller à la rencontre de sa magie en la jaugeant sans l'agresser. Bien que n'appréciant guère une telle proximité, le voyageur temporel ne se sentit nullement agressé par le processus. De ce fait, il ne rompit pas le contact. La présence se retira aussi vite qu'elle était venue avant que la vendeuse de baguette ne finisse par le lâcher.

\- Vous avez de la chance, je n'ai pas de baguette en commande en ce moment. Vous pourrez donc venir chercher la vôtre cet après-midi. »

Après cette rencontre pour le moins détonante, le jeune maître de la mort se dirigea vers une boutique de prêt-à-porter. En effet, Ron et lui-même s'étaient souvent demandés pourquoi ils devaient porter l'uniforme et en particulier la cravate alors que le règlement de Poudlard ne le rendait pas obligatoire. Quand Hermione avait voulu les sermonner à ce propos et qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'en effet, rien n'interdisait de s'habiller comme on voulait, elle leurs avait fait la tête jusqu'à la fin des cours ce jour-là. Aussi réalisant un vieux rêve si on pouvait parler ainsi, Aérolys décida de s'offrir une garde de robe neuve et complète qu'il porterait à la place de ses uniformes.

Quand il entra dans le magasin, il sut qu'il avait trouvé la boutique qu'il lui fallait. En effet, des robes de sorciers et autres vêtements à la dernière mode étaient exposés sur des mannequins. Des tissus précieux allant de la soie sauvage à celle d'acromentule en passant par le coton d'Egypte étaient aussi en expositions. Se dirigeant vers le comptoir, le jeune maître de la mort se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà des clientes en la personne de trois sorcières.

De ce qu'il pouvait déduire de dos, la première devait sûrement être la mère des deux autres car on pouvait deviner que le temps avait commencé à faire son œuvre sur elle. L'une de ses filles avait une lourde chevelure brune et des formes prononcées. Sa sœur était plus menue mais plus grande avec une fine et longue chevelure blonde. La fille brune fut celle qui se retourna la première vers Aérolys. Même avec environ vingt ans de moins, ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître et la pièce perdit rapidement quelques degrés en température.


	3. Une identité qui se fond dans un rôle

**3\. Une identité qui se fond dans un rôle**

Elle était là, juste devant lui. Cette personne allait devenir pour lui quelqu'un de presque aussi honnie que Voldemort. Tout de suite, un puissant sentiment négatif envahit son esprit et il savait que dans un instant une haine presque suffocante allait lui étreindre le cœur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé toutes les années qui avaient suivi la mort de Sirius à chaque fois que Aérolys avait pensé ou croisé la brune. Cependant, aujourd'hui, sur le pas de la boutique, il ne parvint pas à ressentir cette puissante haine habituelle, uniquement une inimitié irritante mais pas plus. Bien que gardant un visage froid à l'image de son nouveau statut, ce changement de réaction sentimental le désarçonna avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement. Cela devait encore être un coup d'Héla. Non seulement, elle avait fait joujou avec son physique et sa situation mais également avec ses sentiments. Quand le jeune maître de la Mort allait rentrer, il allait faire ce qu'il faut pour lui parler et ils allaient avoir des mots. Dans une situation pareille, le minimum était de laisser le mode d'emploi complet au principal concerné, non ?

La jeune fille le regardait avec une curiosité qui n'avait pas tardé à se transformer en intérêt. Elle ne connaissait pas le nouveau venu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, de ça elle en était certaine. Pourtant, il devait avoir son âge. Il se dégageait de lui une aura vraiment peu commune et si elle n'avait pas été déjà en contact avec des mangemorts, elle aurait pu en frissonner d'appréhension. Ses cheveux étaient aussi curieux. Elle avait entendu parler d'une famille qui avait cette particularité mais à cet instant même, elle ne parvenait pas à remettre un nom sur cette famille.

« Bellatrix, que penses-tu de ces perles pour la soirée de fiançailles de ta sœur ? L'interpella sa mère à côté d'elle.

La susnommée tourna si rapidement la tête que ses cervicales émirent un bruit peu réjouissant. Elle se fustigea mentalement et espéra que sa mère n'avait pas remarqué son instant d'égarement. Après tout, sa génitrice, sa sœur et elle-même étaient venues dans Avalon Street pour trouver des robes allant de circonstances avec la soirée mondaine qui annoncerait à tous le prochain mariage de son aînée avec l'héritier Malfoy. Or, l'une des choses que sa mère n'admettait pas était que ses filles se dispersent, en particulier quand elles étaient les premières concernées.

La brune baissa les yeux et regarda avec attention la parure de perles d'émeraude que le vendeur avait étalée sur le comptoir. Elle soupira alors intérieurement. En effet, les boucles d'oreilles et le collier ne la dérangeaient pas. Non, ce qui lui posait réellement problème était les ferrets qui allaient être mis dans sa chevelure. Il fallait dire que ses cheveux étaient si épais que les démêler puis les coiffer relevait toujours du parcours du combattant, peu importe le nombre de sorts utilisés pour aider. Or, le tressage des cheveux utilisé pour maintenir les ferrets allait prendre des heures.

\- Oui mère, elles sont parfaites. Se contenta de dire l'adolescente, appréhendant déjà le moment où elle devrait en sertir sa chevelure.

\- Très bien, alors nous prendrons celles-ci. » Décida sa mère en mettant l'appoint sur le comptoir.

Cette dernière ne supportait pas le sourire hypocrite du vendeur dont le physique lui rappelait beaucoup un renard fourbe et mesquin. Il lui donnait de l'urticaire. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait de très beaux articles. De plus, pour chaque tenue produite, il créait une parure assortie. Alors que Druella se retournait pour sortir du magasin, elle aperçut Aérolys à l'entrée de la boutique. Tout de suite, elle remarqua son maintien, preuve qu'il était un sang-pur mais ce qui la marqua le plus fut sa chevelure. En effet, seule une famille de sang-pur était connue pour avoir ces cheveux si particuliers. Or, les membres de celle-ci étaient censés avoir tous péris de la main de Grindelwald et de ses partisans. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées cherchant le comment de cette apparition, le jeune homme en question s'approcha d'elle. Après avoir fait une brève révérence, il lui fit un baisemain avant de se présenter.

« Je me nomme Aérolys Peverell, Lady Black. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Déclara le susnommé.

Quand lorsque ce dernier était entré dans le magasin, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour deviner que si Bellatrix était là, la blonde devait être Narcissa et la femme plus âgée, leur mère à toutes les deux. En se rappelant la manière dont Draco s'était comporté au bal du tournoi des trois sorciers et les récriminations du tableau de la mère de Sirius, le jeune maître de la mort avait pu adopter l'attitude qu'un sang-pur se devait d'avoir.

\- Enchantée Lord Peverell, je suis honorée que vous me connaissiez. Je vous présente mes deux filles, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Les introduisit leur mère alors qu'elles effectuaient à leur tour une révérence.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous. La réputation de beauté des femmes de la famille Black n'ait plus à faire. La complimenta l'adolescent.

\- Que diriez-vous de venir prendre un thé dans notre humble maison quand vous aurez le temps ? Lui proposa Druella, bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur Aérolys.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. Je vais vous laisser. Je ne voudrais pas vous retarder dans vos achats. »

Les trois femmes le saluèrent à nouveau puis prirent congé. Elles ne virent pas le sourire carnassier du jeune maître de la Mort. Après tout, le Choixpeau avait failli le répartir à Serpentard. Il allait donc utiliser les capacités des serpents qu'il était supposé avoir depuis sa première année. Il jouait un rôle et la première scène venait de s'achever. Cependant, Aérolys ne savait pas combien d'actes il allait devoir interpréter mais il était bien déterminé à ce que tout se passe selon ses plans. Autrement, son rôle et donc sa venue n'auraient servi à rien.

Quand l'adolescent revint dans sa chambre de l'hôtel Knight Crow, il eut la surprise de voir que Héla l'attendait tranquillement assise sur le lit, caressant le corbeau. Le jeune maître de la Mort n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la reine prit la parole.

« Je t'ai observé de loin pendant tes courses. Tu as bien manœuvré avec les trois femmes Black. Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Parce que vous me filez ?!

\- Il le faut bien les premiers temps.

\- Si ça ne vous convient pas, il ne fallait pas m'amener ici ! Se récria Aérolys.

\- Tu remplis ton rôle, rien de plus. C'est comme dire d'un élève que si ses notes ne conviennent pas, il ne faut pas l'envoyer à l'école.

\- N'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mes sentiments ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'es plus humain. Tu es le niveau au dessus. Tu peux toujours ressentir toute la palette des émotions mais elles seront atténuées. Tu es dans le passé et tu auras des interactions avec tes proches. Cependant, il y aura toujours une sorte de tampon sentimental. Il te permet de juger avec plus d'objectivité.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Voulut protester le jeune prince.

\- Tu t'y feras avec le temps. Après tout, j'ai d'abord haï mon grand-père de m'avoir envoyée dans mon royaume mais maintenant, je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- Bien pour vous mais…

\- N'oublie pas non plus que la Mort est équilibre. Ceux que tu dois « sauver » ne font pas tous partie des personnes « gentilles » de l'histoire. Pour rétablir l'équilibre, tu dois en sauver autant d'un côté comme de l'autre. A la fin de cette guerre, lorsque tu as défait Tom Elvis Jedusor pour un temps, un côté était trop affaibli par rapport à l'autre. » Rappela Héla avant de partir sans autre forme de procès, laissant un maître de la mort dubitatif.

Ce dernier avait les nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de cette conservation. D'ailleurs, les meubles de la chambre ne durent de rester entiers qu'à l'arrivée impromptue de Cooky avec ses achats textiles. En effet, la petite elfe était une vraie bouée de sauvetage pour la santé mentale d'Aérlys. Il faisait donc son possible pour la préserver. Eviter les coups de sang devant elle était l'un des points importants pour y parvenir.

Ce matin-là, Druella était sortie très tôt aller faire ses achats avec ses filles. Elle avait fait cela pour éviter aussi bien la foule que la chaleur. Cependant, ainsi, elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Heureusement, Cygnus, son époux s'empressa de remédier à cela. La une annonçait : _Le retour incroyable de la famille Peverell_. A grand renfort de phrases exclamatives, le quotidien britannique contait l'apparition du siège de la famille Peverell au Magenmagot. Les fauteuils de ce tribunal n'apparaissaient que lorsque la famille concernée était sur le territoire. Alors quand les sorciers du Ministère avaient découvert que les Peverell avaient de nouveau leur siège, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient pas tous disparus. Cette réapparition allait causer beaucoup de remue-ménage et de raffut. En effet, la famille Potter et les familles descendantes de Salazard Serpentard descendaient toutes des Peverell. Selon les lois magiques, les Peverell avaient l'ascendant sur les familles qui descendaient d'eux. Autrement dit, beaucoup de monde allait vouloir mettre la main sur le(s) Peverell.

« Nous avons croisé le Lord Peverell sur Avalon Street il y a moins d'une heure. Déclara Druella à son époux, une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire l'article.

\- Comment est-il ? Voulut savoir Cygnus.

\- Très jeune, sûrement de l'âge de Bellatrix ou de Narcissa à la limite. Il ne m'a pas reprise lorsque je l'ai appelé Lord et non héritier. Il est dommage que nos deux filles soient déjà fiancées avec des contrats magiques sinon je lui aurais bien envoyé une demande pour l'une d'entre elles. Regretta la mère des deux concernées.

\- Il est du même bord que le maître ? demanda son mari.

\- Faute de temps, nous n'avons pas pu en discuter mais il donnait l'impression d'être un sang-pur bien comme il faut. Je l'ai d'ailleurs invité à prendre le thé d'ici la fin des vacances. Vu son âge, il y a fort à parier qu'il ira à Poudlard à la rentrée. Il sera alors sous la surveillance du vieux fou. On ne pourra plus l'approcher. »

Au même moment, au manoir Potter, Charlus et son fils petit déjeunaient. Tous deux s'étaient couchés très tard. Cela expliquait pourquoi ils ne mangeaient que maintenant alors que la matinée était bien avancée. Doréa, elle, était partie depuis longtemps à Saint Magouste pour prendre son service en pestant contre le métier de son mari qui le faisait rentrer à des heures impossibles et contre son fils qui conversaient avec ses amis jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit.

James eut à peine le temps de voir que son père se saisissait de la Gazette du Sorcier que l'instant suivant, il se retrouva aspergé par du thé. En effet, lorsque Charlus avait lu le titre de la une, il avait été si surpris qu'il avait recraché le thé qu'il était en train de boire sur son fils.

« Papa ! C'est pas drôle ! S'offusqua ce dernier en commençant à s'essuyer avec sa serviette.

Cependant, il s'interrompit brusquement en constatant que son père ne répliquait pas. De plus, en levant les yeux, James constata qu'il était en train de lire avec effarement l'article de la une.

\- Papa ?

\- …

\- Papa !

\- Quoi ?! Ah oui ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Dit Charlus en se levant.

\- Mais, tu avais dit que tu resterais avec moi ce matin ! Tu ne devais reprendre ton service qu'après le déjeuner de midi ! Protesta son fils.

En effet, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, James était très attaché à ses parents. Comme ces derniers étaient les chefs de leurs équipes respectives, ils étaient très pris par leurs travails. Ainsi, leur fils chérissait le temps qu'il arrivait avec eux.

\- Je sais, excuse moi mais il s'est passé quelque chose et je dois vraiment aller voir de quoi il retourne. J'essaierai de rentrer pour le déjeuner. Promis. Déclara Charlus en quittant la pièce.

\- Ouais, autrement dit, je serai tout seul jusqu'à ce soir. » Marmonna James dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'il s'avachissait sur sa chaise.

Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, il commença à boire son thé en prenant le quotidien sorcier. Quand il lut le titre de la une, il suivit le modèle de son père et recracha le liquide sur la chaise devant lui, à présent vide.

En découvrant la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin-là, Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas recraché son thé au citron avec quatre sucres. Par contre, il l'avait avalé de travers. Sous le regard de certains de ses collègues déjà rentrés de vacances, il s'était mis à tousser comme un tuberculeux. Cela avait été à tel point que madame Pomfresh avait dû lui lancer un sort médical pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Le vieux sorcier la remercia brièvement avant de filer vers son bureau sans un regard vers ses autres collègues. Ces derniers se hâtèrent de se saisir du quotidien sorcier laissé sur la table par le directeur. Minerva fut la première à le prendre et perdit rapidement des couleurs alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'article. Quand Horace put le lire à son tour, lui-même se retrouva à bord de l'apoplexie.

Albus arriva dans son bureau comme une tornade. Cette arrivée aussi violente que soudaine surprit Fumseck à tel point qu'il en serait presque tombé de son perchoir. Il émit alors un sifflement de mécontentement qui fit grincer des dents le vieux sorcier. Cela eut au moins le mérite de réveiller le Choixpeau qui se redressa et observa la scène avec intérêt. Le directeur ouvrit l'une des nombreuses armoires de la pièce pour en sortir un globe translucide doré. Cet objet contenait les identités et l'année d'étude de chaque élève de l'année à venir. Il permettait aux professeurs d'apprendre les noms et de connaître les visages des étudiants qui étudiaient à Poudlard. Cela était le secret pour que les enseignants puissent récompenser ou sanctionner les adolescents sans jamais se tromper. Dumbledore toucha la sphère et y insuffla une infime partie de sa magie. Au début, il ne se passa rien. Alors que le vieux sorcier se détendait face à l'absence de nom, des lettres se mirent doucement à émerger pour former un nom ainsi qu'une image : ceux d'Aérolys Peverell. Cela signifiait que ce dernier ferait partie des élèves à la rentrée.

« Oh ! Un Peverell ! Voilà qui annonce une année scolaire bien intéressante et sûrement très amusante. S'exclama le Choixpeau en souriant comme le directeur ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

\- Taisez-vous ! » Lui intima ce dernier en prenant de quoi écrire.

L'après-midi se terminait doucement. Le jeune maître de la Mort avait été récupéré sa baguette. Il avait été stupéfait du résultat. En effet, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle résonnance entre sa magie et son précédent item magique. L'objet en question se composait de trois bois : sorbier, bois de couleuvre et arbre d'argent ainsi que de trois cœurs : dent de loup-garou, écaille de basilique et plume de phénix.

Allongé sur le ventre, l'adolescent lisait des livres sur la culture des sangs-purs. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans son coffre familial de ce matin et il avait demandé à Gringott de les lui envoyer. Aérolys avait été très surpris de voir qu'il lui suffisait de lire un texte une fois pour le retenir. Cela venait sûrement de son nouveau statut. Cette capacité allait être très pratique pour la suite des évènements. Un sourire avait étiré les lèvres du jeune maître de la Mort en pensant que s'il l'apprenait, Ron râlerait que lui aussi voudrait tout retenir aussi facilement que son meilleur ami. Après tout, même s'il avait toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier, le plus jeune fils de la fratrie Weasley avait été celui ayant le plus de mal avec les études parmi les sorciers de son année.

Soudain, l'adolescent aperçut un hibou grand duc se diriger vers sa chambre. Il savait que l'oiseau n'allait pas recevoir un très bon accueil de la part de Eric. Oui, Aérolys avait décidé de renommer le corbeau Eric. Cependant, il préféra rester allongé. En effet, après avoir avalé trois cupcakes presque aussi grands qu'elle, Cooky dormait roulé en boule sur le dos de son tonton. Quand le hibou arriva sur la terrasse, Eric commença à battre des ailes pour éloigner l'intrus sur son territoire. Le nouveau venu prit en compte l'avertissement et n'osa pas s'approcher du destinataire de la lettre qu'il portait. Une heure passa et les deux oiseaux continuaient à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Finalement, le jeune maître de la Mort profita du réveil de la petite elfe pour se lever et s'approcher du rapace. Ce dernier lui lança un regard courroucé avant de tendre négligemment la patte pour être enfin débarrassé de son chargement. Une fois que cela fut fait, le volatile prit son envol sans même attendre de réponse.

Aérolys ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que le courrier portait le sceau de Poudlard. Par contre, il sentit avec surpris que les sorts d'entrave et de soumissions dont regorgeait la lettre glissaient sur sa peau comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un cygne. Le jeune maître de la Mort fut irrité de voir que Dumbledore cherchait déjà à le manipuler avant même de le rencontrer. Dans son ancienne existence, il aurait dû être hors de lui après un tel constat. Cependant, le tampon émotionnel semblait fonctionner car l'adolescent ne ressentit qu'une profonde irritation. Soupirant d'énervement, Aérolys décacheta le courrier et commença à le lire. Le vieux sorcier y disait qu'il avait vu que l'école l'avait inscrit d'office pour la rentrée. Cependant, il souhaitait avoir un entretien avec lui avant de maintenir son inscription. En constatant cela, le sourire du jeune maître de la Mort se fit carnassier. Après tout, si Dumbledore voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer à deux mais le vainqueur n'allait pas être celui qui s'avançait déjà en gagnant.

Quand Albus reçut la réponse de l'adolescent, il eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas un hibou, ni une chouette ou tout autre rapace qui avait livré la lettre. Cela avait été un corbeau. Une bien sale bête qui avait failli lui prendre trois doigts. Ensuite, l'expéditeur s'était contenté de s'adresser à lui sous le simple nom de Dumbledore, omettant volontairement tous ses titres. De plus, la prochaine fois que le vieux sorcier oublierait de s'adresser à lui en tant que Lord Peverell, il allait le dénoncer auprès des autres sangs-purs pour irrespect à un lord. Pour finir, en tant que membre de la famille Peverell, il était le descendant de Salazard Serpentard et de Godric Gryffondor. Par conséquent, la moitié de Poudlard lui appartenait. Ainsi, il n'avait à se justifier de son inscription pour l'année scolaire à venir. S'il lui en prenait l'envie, l'adolescent pouvait même venir s'installer au château comme résident permanent.

Le lendemain, en pleine matinée, Eileen se retrouva dans une situation très inconfortable. En effet, alors que Tobias était en train de dormir à l'étage et qu'elle faisait son possible pour cuisiner un déjeuner décent avec le peu de victuailles présentes dans son réfrigérateur, elle avait entendu frapper doucement à la porte. Priant Merlin que le bruit n'ait pas réveillé son mari, elle se hâta de se rendre dans l'entrée. Son teint déjà pâle devint translucide quand Eileen ouvrit et vit qu'un jeune sang-pur se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Reconnaissant tout de suite ses cheveux, elle se demanda ce que faisait un Peverell ici. D'ailleurs, tous les membres de cette famille étaient censés avoir tous péris. Alors, comment l'un d'eux pouvait bien être là et débarquer chez elle la bouche en cœur? Tout en lui respirer l'assurance mais la jeune femme se demandait s'il savait vraiment où il se trouvait.

« Bonjour, Lady Prince. La salua-t-il avec tout le cérémonial dû au statut des sangs-purs.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de me faire appeler ainsi depuis longtemps, Lord Peverell. Déclara son interlocutrice.

\- Pourquoi ? A cause du charme de sécurité mis sur votre fils ? » S'enquit le nouveau venu avec un sourire en coin digne d'un serpentard.

A l'entente de la question, la mère de Severus sentit ses jambes céder sous elle alors que son cœur s'emballait.


	4. Le serment d'hier est la facétie d'aujou

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR : merci aux lecteurs et reviewers de me lire.**

 **Lilid1991 :** merci pour ta review. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

 **hokage :** merci de commenter, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre.

 **Danny** : tes remarques m'ont fait plaisir. Je pense que la suite te plaira aussi.

 **4\. Le serment d'hier est la facétie d'aujourd'hui**

Quand Eileen reprit le fil de ses pensées, elle était assise sur le canapé décrépi du salon. Même en tournant la tête, la jeune femme ne voyait pas où était son visiteur. Tant et si bien qu'elle se demanda rapidement si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, Aérolys arriva dans son champ de vision. N'ayant pas trouvé de plateau, il apportait le thé en se servant d'une assiette comme plateau. La sorcière ne savait ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans cette scène : qu'il lui apporte simplement la boisson chaude ou qu'il ait su se servir de l'électroménager moldu ? En effet, des régulateurs magiques posés autour de la maison empêchaient Eileen d'utiliser ses pouvois.

Arrivé près d'elle, l'adolescent lui mit sa tasse dans les mains alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle comme s'il était chez lui. L'environnement peu commode ne semblait nullement le perturber. Au bout d'un moment, Eileen finit par craindre que Tobias ne descende et risqua un coup d'œil vers les escaliers.

« Il ne viendra pas nous déranger. Je lui ai lancé un sort de sommeil pendant que l'eau était en train de bouillir. A moins de lui lancer le contre-sort, nous serons tranquilles pour trois heures. Déclara le jeune maître de la Mort le plus naturellement du monde.

L'attitude de ce dernier était froide mais guère hostile, ce qui était assez dérangeant. Il devait avoir le même âge que son fils et pourtant, Eileen se sentait rassurée près de lui. Voyant qu'il lui laissait le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle finit par prendre la parole.

\- Comment ? Voulut savoir la sorcière.

\- Ma famille possède un livre des lignées. Il doit être le seul exemplaire que ne possède pas la famille Prince.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Se résigna à demander la jeune femme, se doutant qu'autrement le sang-pur ne serait jamais venu la voir.

\- Je voudrais vous poser une question puis vous proposer quelque chose.

\- Quelle est votre question ?

\- Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Vous pouvez répondre sans crainte d'être entendu. J'ai créé une bulle de silence autour de la maison au moment où j'ai mis un pied dans votre demeure.

\- Je devais protéger mon fils, quitte à ce qu'il passe pour un sang-mêlé.

\- Pari risqué…

\- Mais nécessaire, si le sortilège sur Tobias n'avait pas été altéré, j'aurais pu m'en accommoder sans problème.

\- Vous vouliez le protéger des deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et quand le charme de servitude a tourné court, je n'avais plus les ressources nécessaires pour changer de cap. Le vieux fou avait déjà mis alarmes et limiteurs de magie en place.

\- J'en déduis que Severus ne sait rien de tout cela ?

\- Non, en effet…

\- Bien, ma proposition maintenant : j'ai besoin d'un intendant ou dans votre cas, d'une intendante. Les Prince ne sont-ils pas réputés pour cela ?

\- Oui, entre autre chose.

\- Comme vous le devinez sûrement, je ne suis que très récemment revenu au Royaume-Uni et comme j'irai à Poudlard en septembre, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Une personne qui pourrait organiser mes affaires et les gérer en mon absence.

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

\- L'état du monde magique ne me convient guère et il est temps de faire quelque chose. Bien sûr, contrairement à deux sorciers de notre connaissance commune, je ne veux pas prendre le pouvoir. Non, je me sentirai mal dans ma magie tant que le déséquilibre de la magie demeurera. Je vous demanderai juste un serment de fidélité. Cela vous permettra également de voir que je ne mens pas.

\- J'aimerais un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Répondit Eileen qui, en bonne serpentarde, prenait le temps de réfléchir au lieu de foncer tête baissée comme les griffons.

\- Mais, je vous en prie. Je vais vous laisser. » La sorcière eut alors à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que son visiteur avait disparu. Pourtant, normalement, il était impossible de pratiquer la magie dans l'enceinte même de la maison.

Aérolys ne rejoignit pas tout de suite son lieu de résidence. En effet, depuis la veille au soir, il résidait dans un petit manoir en plein milieu du Londres moldu. Non, le jeune maître de la mort se dirigea vers un quartier un peu plus aisé que l'impasse du tisseur. Bientôt, il parvint à un parc et trouva la personne qu'il cherchait sur un banc. En effet, s'il devait sauver des gens des deux côtés, autant qu'il « alterne » les sauvetages. Donc, après avoir commencé avec le cas de Severus, l'adolescent avait décidé de poursuivre avec la situation de Pétunia. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, les derniers mots de sa tante dans le futur l'avaient bien secoué. Or, il savait que sa tante avait l'habitude d'aller au parc pour éviter Lily quand celle-ci était à la maison. Elle l'avait dit plusieurs fois à Vernon quand elle se plaignait de son neveu et qu'elle le comparait à sa « monstre » de mère.

En effet, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir de longs cheveux blonds descendant en bas du dos d'une silhouette féminine maigre. Cette dernière était assise sur un banc. Il était facile de deviner qu'elle était en train de pleurer à voir le tressautement de ses épaules. Quand Aérolys se rapprocha, il fut assez surpris de constater que sa tante était presque belle. Rien à voir avec le visage rongé par la frustration qu'il lui connaissait. Le jeune maître de la Mort s'assit tranquillement à côté d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle attrapa par réflexe. Il préféra ne rien dire et attendre qu'elle arrête elle-même de pleurer. Après tout, ses années d'amitié avec Hermione lui avaient appris qu'il était nul quand il s'agissait de consoler une fille.

« Merci. Finit par dire l'adolescente.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir sali votre mouchoir. Si…si vous me dîtes où vous habitez, je pourrais vous le rapporter après l'avoir lavé. Rougit la blonde en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Vous pouvez le garder. Comme ça, vous aurez déjà un mouchoir si vous pleurez à nouveau. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ces larmes ? Parfois, parler avec quelqu'un d'inconnu permet de mieux laisser sortir ce que l'on retient.

Alors qu'il disait cela, Aérolys sentit à nouveau le tapon émotionnel agir car nul énervement ne transparut dans sa voix. Après tout, normalement, il serait déjà en train de s'énerver à l'idée que sa « future » tante allait encore une fois tout mettre sur le dos de sa « toujours future » mère.

\- J'ai des problèmes avec ma sœur cadette. Elle est…elle est…

Cependant, le reste ne vint pas. En effet, l'une des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Pétunia était la stupidité intellectuelle. Bien que la nature de Lily l'horripile, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait révéler à un inconnu sa nature. Donc, le jeune maître de la Mort décida de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Parce qu'elle est une sorcière ? Lui demanda-t-il.

A l'entente de cette question, Pétunia donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de quelques pas du banc sur lequel le sorcier était demeuré assis.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Plusieurs fois, Aérolys avait soupçonné sa tante de faire de la magie involontaire. En effet, comme expliquer que la maison ainsi que le jardin soient si bien tenus quand il était à Poudlard alors que sa tante passait les trois quarts de la journée à espionner les voisins. De plus, pendant leur « camping », Hermione lui avait fait par d'une hypothèse. En effet, il était avéré que tout être humain possédait un cœur magique, moldus et sorciers confondus. Les moldus n'avaient juste pas la sensibilité nécessaire pour atteindre leur magie intérieure. Or, certains sorciers utilisaient aussi la magie qui était autour d'eux. Hermione avait alors dit que si cela se trouvait, certains moldus faisaient de même à défaut de pouvoir puiser la magie en eux-mêmes. Enfin, les moldus sont censés devenir fous s'ils avaient le malheur de croiser un détraqueur. Or, en dehors des quelques heures où il avait perdu un peu pied avec la réalité, Dudley avait gardé toute sa tête. Il devait donc avoir un petit quelque chose de magie en lui et il y avait fort à parier qu'il tenait cela de sa mère.

\- J'ai vu ce que la jalousie fait comme dégâts dans une fratrie. Se contenta de répondre le jeune maître de la mort.

En effet, il avait compris que aussi bien dans un sens comme dans l'autre, l'envie d'un frère ou d'une sœur envers son aîné(e) ou son voire sa cadet(te) pouvait être destructrice. Après tout, si Pétunia avait été jalouse de sa jeune sœur, Ron l'avait été de ses grands frères. Pour ce dernier, sa jalousie avait été un frein dans ses rapports avec sa fratrie mais aussi par rapport au monde et plus particulièrement aux gens.

\- Et vous allez encore me dire que je ne devrais pas être jalouse de ma « pauvre et géniale » petite sœur ?! S'exclama la blonde avec hargne.

\- Non…simplement vous dire que vous devriez vivre pour vous-même. Ce n'est pas en restant focalisée sur votre sœur que vous pourrez avancer. Vous êtes capable de beaucoup. Pourquoi vous restreindre à ce que vous auriez pu être au lieu de vous concentrer sur ce que vous pourriez vraiment être?

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, la jeune fille resta coite. Les mots de l'inconnu étaient simples mais véridiques. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu un temps fou à être freinée de par sa focalisation sur Lily. La jalousie l'avait rongé et fait perdre des occasions précieuses.

\- Je…euh…merci…Bafouilla l'adolescente.

\- Mais de rien. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un hibou, si vous avez encore besoin de parler. Je suis sûr que vous saurez comme faire. » Lui sourit son interlocuteur alors que Pétunia prenait congé de lui.

Aérolys ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais en dépit de son tampon sentimental, cette brève conversation avec sa future tante lui avait fait un bien fou. Dans les prochains jours, il allait être invité chez les Black et il savait déjà quelles allaient être les deux prochaines personnes dont il allait s'occuper.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le jeune maître de la Mort venait de finir un livre sur l'étiquette sorcière, il entendit Eric s'agiter. Levant les yeux vers lui, il vit que le corbeau perché sur le dossier de son fauteuil battait des ailes en fixant le balcon. Orientant son regard dans la même direction, l'adolescent vit qu'une chouette effraie s'était tranquillement posée sur la rambarde du balcon. Cependant, contrairement au hibou grand duc de Poudlard, la petite rapace ne prit pas ombrage du comportement de Eric. Elle alla simplement se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et tendit patiemment la patte à laquelle était attachée un courrier. Aérolys fut amusé d'un tel comportement et gratta doucement le haut de la tête de la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière sembla apprécier car elle émit un petit hululement semblable à un ronronnement.

Soudain, et ce pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec le jeune maître de la Mort, le corbeau descendit de son perchoir initial et se posa lourdement sur l'accoudoir entre l'adolescent et la chouette effraie, quémandant lui aussi des caresses. Cependant, la rapace n'apprécia guère cette grossière interruption et vola dans les plumes de l'importun, finissant par le poursuivre dans la pièce. Les laissant à leur course poursuite, l'adolescent déplia le courrier et constata qu'il s'agissait de la réponse de Eileen. Cette dernière acceptait son offre.

Quelques heures plus tard, à quatre heures du matin, Severus et sa mère se tenaient devant leur maison. A côté d'eux se tenaient quelques bagages contenant leurs maigres affaires. En effet, ils ne disposaient pas de grand-chose. Si Eileen était assez nerveuse, son fils, lui était irrité. En effet, depuis quelques jours sa mère paraissait plongée dans une réflexion permanente. Pendant ce même laps de temps, Tobias avait été dans le coltar du matin au soir. Cela avait été à tel point qu'il s'était contenté d'agir comme un parfait zombi, oubliant de crier comme de frapper. Pas que ce dernier fait ne déplaise à Severus. Cependant, il n'aimait pas quand les circonstances lui échappaient.

Il y avait à peine une heure, Eileen avait réveillé son fils et lui avait demandé de se préparer à partir pour toujours. Intrigué, l'adolescent avait voulu avoir des réponses. Pourtant, sa mère n'avait voulu répondre à aucune de ses questions lui demandant juste de s'exécuter. Son fils avait obéi avec la tête remplie d'interrogations. A quatre heures et une minute du matin, Aérolys transplana pile devant les deux sorciers, faisant faire un bond à Severus. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître un lord. Il se doutait de son identité car Lily lui en avait parlé. En effet, la jeune fille était abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier et elle en faisait allégrement profiter son ami.

« Lord Peverell. Se contenta de le saluer Eileen.

\- Lady Prince, héritier Prince. Les salua à son tour le nouveau venu alors que le futur prince de sang mêlé, le regardait comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Où allons-nous ? Voulut alors savoir l'unique femme du groupe, nerveuse de cette « fugue » dont elle ignorait le lieu de destination.

\- Dans une de mes demeures à Londres qui se trouve sous fidelitas. Vous partirez puis je sécuriserai la maison avant de vous rejoindre. Leurs expliqua le jeune maître de la Mort en leur tendant un papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse de la bâtisse en question.

Dès que les deux Prince l'eurent lu, le papier s'enflamma pour ne laisser aucune trace. L'instant suivant, Eileen transplana en escorte avec son fils.

A présent seul, Aérolys entra dans la maison. De par la petite surface de celle-ci, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre dans laquelle Tobias ronflait.

« Réveille-toi. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

En faisant quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque des Peverell, il en avait appris plus sur ses pouvoirs. En effet, les ouvrages de sa famille regorgeaient d'informations sur la Mort, les gardiens de celle-ci et d'autres sujets tout aussi effrayants ou simplement glauques. Par exemple, employer une voix d'outre-tombe lui permettait de se faire obéir des gens avec encore plus de succès qu'un Impérium. Ainsi, après avoir entendu l'ordre, Tobias, tel un automate, ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour se mettre au garde à vous devant l'adolescent. Cependant, la pose n'était pas celle que l'on connaissait aux militaires contemporains. Non, elle était semblable à celle prise par les chevaliers du Moyen-Âge.

\- Je te délivre de ta mission. Retourne à ton lieu de serment et sers-les comme tu aurais toujours dû le faire. Lui ordonna Aérolys.

\- Bien. » Répondit l'homme en commençant à se vêtir.

Dix minutes plus tard, la maison d'enfance de Severus disparaissait dans les flammes.

Quand ils étaient arrivés au manoir Peverell, Severus avait été invité par une petite elfe de maison à rejoindre la chambre préparée pour lui. D'un regard, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il pouvait la suivre. Elle avait rapidement ajouté qu'il pouvait aussi défaire ses bagages car ils allaient rester là pour un moment.

La chambre était aux couleurs de la maison de Serpentard et possédait sa propre salle de bain mais ce qui lui avait le plus plu fut le laboratoire de potion attenant. De plus, tous les bocaux et tiroirs étaient remplis par des ingrédients. S'il allait vraiment devoir vivre ici à chaque grandes vacances, Severus se dit qu'il pourrait s'y faire. Il eut à peine le temps de s'allonger sur son lit qu'il rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

Après avoir accompagné son fils jusqu'à sa chambre, Cooky escorta Eileen jusqu'au salon en lui demandant de laisser ses valises sur place. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. La petite elfe de maison l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre avant de lui servir une tasse de thé. Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que Aérolys ne la rejoigne.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon offre Lady Prince. Déclara-t-il.

\- Je suis celle qui doit vous dire merci. Votre offre est une vraie chance pour nous. Lui répondit-elle.

\- Je vous propose de faire le serment maintenant puis de continuer notre conversation dans quelques heures pour que vous puissiez reposer.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Alors, allons-y. Moi, Aérolys Peverell jure sur ma magie de protéger et d'apporter soutien ainsi que respect à Severus Tobias Prince et Eileen Kathleen Prince.

\- Moi, Eileen Kathleen Prince jure sur ma magie fidélité à Aérolys Prince et de le servir dans la mesure du respect de la magie. »

Un ruban argent de magie pur vint s'enrouler autour de leurs poignets respectifs avant de disparaître.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily dormait tranquillement dans son lit quand un corbeau vint frapper de son bec au carreau de la fenêtre. A l'attente de ces coups, la chouette effraie de l'adolescente se réveilla et tourna la tête vers l'importun. Quand elle le reconnut, ses plumes semblèrent se dresser sur sa tête. L'instant suivant, la petite rapace poussa un cri très aigu qui réveilla brutalement sa maîtresse. Cette dernière en tomba de son lit.

« Mmmh…qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dawn ? Demanda la rousse à son oiseau avant de finalement entendre le corbeau.

En effet, ce dernier avait commencé à taper de plus en plus fort sur la vitre, la mettant à rude épreuve. Peu désireuse de voir l'intrus pénétrait dans son espace, la chouette s'agita encore plus et se rendit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. De là, elle tenta d'éloigner le nouveau venu en agitant fébrilement les ailes à grands renforts de cris. Voyant cela comme un encouragement, le corbeau tapa de plus bel contre la vitre. Lily n'avait jamais vu la petite rapace se comporter ainsi.

Finalement, elle se résolut à intervenir. Pour ce faire, la jeune fille enferma Dawn dans son dressing avant d'enfin ouvrir au corbeau. A son grand étonnement, l'oiseau se montra très docile, quémandant des caresses. Après plusieurs minutes à se faire cajolé, le nouveau venu accepta de délivrer sa missive et tendit la patte. La lettre venait de Severus. Il lui annonçait qu'il avait déménagé car sa mère avait trouvé un emploi dans le monde sorcier. Le jeune homme lui fixait rendez-vous dans quelques jours dans le Londres sorcier pour se voir.

Le lendemain, habillé avec une distinction toute sang-pur, Aérolys se tenait devant la porte de la famille Black. Ainsi, il avait appris que Sirius avait habité dans la même rue que ses cousines durant toute son enfance. Respirant un grand coup, le jeune maître de la Mort sonna. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que le visage poli de Narcissa n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Quand l'adolescent entra dans le vestibule après avoir salué la blonde, il remarqua tout de suite que Druella avait invité sa belle-famille pour cette occasion. Les trois coups venaient d'être frappés, la représentation pouvait commencer.


	5. Le monde est un théâtre

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Toute d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce retard gigantesque. A partir de maintenant, j'écrirai bien plus régulièrement. Promis !

5\. Le monde est un théâtre

Dans les familles de sang-pur, se faire ouvrir la porte et mener dans la salle de séjour par l'aîné des enfants était une preuve de bienvenue et surtout de respect. Le fait que cela soit Narcissa qui endosse ce rôle et non pas Andromeda permettait á Aérolys de comprendre que la première née de Druella avait déjà été reniée par sa famille. D'ailleurs, au vu des dates, Tonks devait déjà être née.

Bientôt, le jeune lord se retrouva dans la salle de séjour de la maison. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater qu'une simple invitation avait eu l'air de s'être transformée en réunion familiale. Il y avait même Alphard. Quant à Cygnus et Walburga, chacun avait présent avec son conjoint respectif ainsi que leurs progénitures. Aérolys pouvait voir dans leurs yeux de la convoitise ainsi que de la curiosité. Pour Sirius et son oncle aîné, leur expression bien que plutôt neutre laissait transparaître une grande méfiance. Le maître de la Mort comprit rapidement que pour eux, une étiquette sorcier-malfaisant-car-futur-mangemort lui était déjà collée sur le front.

La grande table en sorbier de la salle de séjour avait été mise dans l'optique de prendre le thé. Aérolys constata rapidement que chacun avait une place. Cela signifiait que sa venue avait été considérée comme assez importante pour que les deux « hontes » de la famille soient tenues de faire acte de présence prolongée comme n'importe quel membre lambda de la famille.

Narcissa vint se placer sans bruit derrière la place d'honneur au milieu de la table. Elle en écarta doucement la chaise en direction de son hôte et l'adolescent vint s'y asseoir sans plus de cérémonie. Regulus vint alors prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui. Cygnus et Druella s'assirent à une extrémité de table, Orion et Walburga à l'autre. Narcissa et sa sœur se retrouvèrent de chaque côté de leur hôte de marque. Sirius et Alphard se virent attablés le plus prés de Orion et Cygnus. Cela permettait à ces derniers de surveiller les deux « hontes » familiales.

Ce plan de table permit à Aérolys de comprendre que Regulus était déjà considéré comme le futur Lord Black tandis que Alphard et Sirius étaient surveillés comme le lait sur le feu. Une fois encore le tampon émotionnel servit le maître de la Mort. En effet, non seulement voir son défunt parrain lui aurait retourné l'estomac mais Regulus était le seul dont le halo noir se concentrait au niveau du cou. Cela signifiait que le voyageur temporel allait garder un bon œil sur le cadet de la famille Black.

« Lord Peverell, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'humble demeure de la noble et très ancienne famille Black. Le salua Cygnus.

\- Je vous remercie Lord black. Il me tardait de rencontrer les grandes familles de la société sorcière britannique. J'ai ouï dire bien des éloges sur votre famille.

A ces mots, Aérolys vit les épaules des deux couples de parents se détendre. Les quatre adultes avaient sûrement eu peur que les facéties de Alphard et Sirius n'eurent déjà atteint ses oreilles.

\- C'est un honneur pour nous de recevoir le Lord de la mystique et ancestrale famille Peverell. Votre retour est une vraie bénédiction pour notre pays. Continua alors Orion.

\- De ce que j'ai pu entendre les temps sont peu reposants. Une grande opposition politique se renforce d'après ce que l'on dit. Par contre, on ne peut obtenir de faits réels car les faits changent avec chaque interlocuteur. Déclara le jeune maître de la mort.

Celui-ci faisait exprès de rester dans le flou pour que ses interlocuteurs ne puissent pas prendre appui sur ses dires.

\- Il est vrai que notre gouvernement est tombé en désuétude. Nous nous efforçons de l'améliorer. Choisit de répondre Cygnus.

\- Je vois. Je dois aussi dire que le paysage est bien différent de ce à quoi j'étais habitué aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas l'électricité ? De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, tous les foyers l'ont.

\- Il s'agit d'une invention moldue. En tant que sorciers de sang-purs, nous nous efforçons de rester loin de tout lien avec eux. Répondit cette fois Orion.

\- Tesla Nikola était un sorcier de la plus pure souche. Il a ensuite enseigné aux moldus mais l'usage de l'électricité est avant tout une invention de notre monde. Aux Etats-Unis, les sorciers ont continué de la développer. Je trouve donc étrange que la société sorcière britannique ne s'en serve guère.

A la fin de cette petite tirade, Aérolys constata avec satisfaction que ses hôtes se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas avoir leurs yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Il ne savait comment elle le savait mais Cooky lui avait raconté cette histoire. La petite elfe lui avait aussi parlé de ces inventions sorcières qui avaient fini par être utilisées par les moldus. Cependant, l'inverse était aussi vrai.

Choisissant de revenir sur un terrain plus connu, l'héritier de Godric et Salazar décida de s'adresser á Regulus.

\- Héritier Black, je me demandais si vous pouviez me parler un peu de votre école. Je compte bien la rejoindre en septembre. Je souhaiterais donc en savoir plus sur cet endroit que l'on dit prestigieux.

Le jeune maître de la Mort faisait toujours attention à ne s'exprimer que par des on-dit et des il-paraît. Le but était de faire croire que son opinion n'était loin d'être déjà forgée. Il voulait ainsi montrer qu'il était ouvert à toute opinion et qu'il était là pour être convaincu.

La demande de leur invité eut le mérite de faire se ressaisir l'ensemble des membres de la famille Black. Regulus risqua un rapide coup d'œil vers ses parents avant de prendre la parole.

\- Fondée il y a plus d'école de 1000 ans, Poudlard se trouve en Ecosse au bord d'un lac et est bordée de la Forêt Interdite.

Les élèves sont répartis en quatre maisons Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Chacune possède le nom d'un des fondateurs de l'école car elles transmettent les valeurs du sorcier éponyme.

\- Les cours enseignés sont-ils aussi divers que ceux de Salem ou de Durmstrang ? Comme le duel ou encore la logistique militaire ? S'amusa à demander Aérolys se retenant de rire en sentant ses hôtes se tendre une nouvelle fois.

\- Le directeur actuel, Albus Dumbledore, est assez étroit d'esprit qu'en à ce que les cours sont censés être. Il craint de traumatiser ses précieux élèves moldus. Répondit Orion.

\- Il ne s'agit pas là de traumatiser qui que ce soit. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce genre de raisonnement.

Après avoir dit cela, Aérolys eut une pensée pour Hermione. En effet, du temps où Ron les avait laissés seuls, la jeune fille avait fait part au futur maître de la Mort de l'une de ses nombreuses théories sur le monde sorcier. Après tout, nulle haine ne venait du néant. Il y avait toujours une base à une inimitié.

Lorsque l'on repassait l'Histoire, on remarquait que c'était souvent quand une civilisation ou une société se retrouvait au bord du gouffre qu'elle développait une haine envers une autre ethnie. Cela permettait à tous de se regrouper et de faire corps derrière une idée commune.

Les coutumes de base de la société sorcière avaient été mises à mal pour les nés-moldus depuis des siècles. En effet, contrairement à de nombreuses écoles étrangères, Poudlard ne dispensait pas de cours de culture sorcière. Les nés-moldus les ignoraient donc tout d'elles. Alors, logiquement, ils importaient les leurs. Il fallait rajouter à cela le faire que leur nombre ne cessait de croître pendant que la consanguinité affaiblissait les familles de sangs-purs. Ces dernières avaient donc dû faire front commun pour se sauvegarder, le bouc émissaire était tout trouvé. Grindelwald puis Voldemort avait su profiter de la situation et la tourner à leur avantage certain. Après tout, des gens dans une situation précaire étaient toujours plus facile à manipuler que ceux qui jouissaient d'une position confortable.

Aérolys avait pensé que son amie commençait à perdre l'esprit pour défendre une population qui en voulait à sa vie. Cependant, depuis qu'il était bien malgré lui en mission de «sauvetage», il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à comment mener à bien sa tâche. Plus d'une fois, il avait compris que les raisonnements de Luna comme de Hermione étaient loin d'être insensés et ce, en dépit de ce que l'on pouvait en penser au premier abord.

\- J'ose espérer que les nés-moldus se voient dispenser des cours d'introduction à la société sorcière. Fit mine de se préoccuper l'héritier Peverell.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne rata pas la réaction de Sirius à ce propos. En effet, alors que l'animagus ne contentait jusqu'à là de fixer le bord de la table, il redressa la tête et fixa l'hôte de sa famille. Le futur parrain d'Aérolys était assez étonné. En effet, au lieu de commencer à insulter les nés-moldus, le maître de la Mort parlait de les instruire. Or, l'instruction était le premier pas vers l'acceptation. Le fils aîné de Walburga trouvait le nouveau venu assez intriguant pour un futur mangemort. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Alphard, Sirius comprit que son oncle était aussi surpris que lui. Décidément, il allait en avoir des choses à raconter à ses amis.

\- Vous parlez d'apprendre nos coutumes à des…des…S'étrangla presque Walburga.

\- Comment un enfant peut-il respecter quelque chose si on ne lui dit pas que ça existe ? À Durmstrang, les nés-moldus de première année commencent deux semaines avant les autres pour avoir une introduction à la civilisation sorcière. Ensuite, pendant les trois premiers mois de cours, ils ont une heure de cours avant les autres pour compléter leur éducation. Cela me paraît être la base pour toute école de sorcellerie accueillant des nés-moldus. J'en déduis donc que les fêtes de Samhain ou de Yule ne sont pas célébrées à Poudlard mais leurs équivalents moldus.

\- En effet et…» Commença Orion avant se faire brutalement interrompre par la soudaine apparition de Cooky.

Cette arrivée avait été orchestrée par Aérolys. En effet, cela montrait tout d'abord qu'il était un puissant sorcier car son elfe avait pu traverser les protections des Black. Ensuite, il indiquait qu'il était celui qui décidait du temps de l'entretien. Pour finir, ses amphitryons avaient la preuve que l'héritier Peverell avait d'autres chats à fouetter qu'eux. Après tout, seul une affaire urgente pouvait autoriser un elfe de maison à faire ainsi irruption au milieu d'une rencontre de sangs-purs.

Le jeune maître de la Mort se leva donc et après un léger hochement de tête pour saluer, il se retira. Cet état de fait laissa les Black complètement abasourdis. Dans les prochains jours, ils allaient faire en sorte de dire à leurs homologues le peu de ce qu'ils savaient sur l'héritier. Les sangs-purs l'ignoraient mais ils allaient faire exactement ce que Aérolys attendait d'eux.

Le lendemain, Severus était nerveux quand il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. En effet, depuis son «déménagement», il n'avait que très peu vu le Lord des lieux et toujours en coup de vent. Cependant, la veille, juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa chambre pour la nuit, sa mère lui avait annoncé que dorénavant l'héritier Peverell partagerait chacun de leurs repas.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle à la manger, le serpentard prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce. Sa mère était déjà attablée ainsi que le maître des lieux. Le futur maître des potions sentit alors son estomac monter dans la gorge car il semblait qu'il était le dernier à arriver et donc, qu'il était en retard. Or, cela était généralement très irrespectueux.

« Bonjour Severus, je t'en prie; prends place. L'invita Aérolys, percevant le malaise du serpentard.

\- Bonjour Lord Peverell. Répondit presque en murmurant son hôte, rouge de honte.

Cependant, il fut rassuré en voyant sa mère le saluer d'un signe de tête rassurant alors qu'il prenait place.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Aérolys et me tutoyer quand nous sommes ici et puis, tu n'es pas en retard. J'aurais dû te faire prévenir de l'heure à laquelle je comptais prendre le petit-déjeuner. Voulut le rassurer le jeune maître de la Mort.

Severus se sentit perdu devant un tel comportement. En effet, il s'imaginait déjà que l'employeur de sa mère et donc leur « protecteur », serait aussi prétentieux et imbu de lui-même que Lucius Malfoy ou encore James Potter.

Cooky arriva à ce moment-là avant les derniers plats et posa le tout sur la table. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une chaise haute dans laquelle elle s'assit.

\- Lady Prince, héritier Prince, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. » Déclara le maître de la Mort.

À la surprise de Severus, le repas se déroula dans un silence apaisant. Son amphitryon déposa plus d'une fois de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Cooky qui mangeait de très bon appétit. En fait, le serpentard eut surtout l'impression de voir un père prendre soin de son enfant plutôt que la relation habituelle entre un sang-pur et son elfe de maison. Le futur maître des potions appréciait le silence lors des repas car dans sa maison d'enfance, cela était le signe que Tobias n'était pas dans les parages.

Quand Cooky eut fini de manger, elle commença à desservir. Eileen profita de ce moment pour se retirer sur le signe de son employeur. Le serpentard se retrouva donc rapidement en tête à tête avec le Lord.

« Severus, es-tu conscient que tu me dois beaucoup pour avoir amélioré ta situation ? Finit par lui demander Aérolys.

Ce dernier fut alors une fois de plus reconnaissant du tampon émotionnel. En effet, cela lui évita de ressentir un trop grand remord quand son interlocuteur leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard du fils d'Eileen était farouche, méfiant et pourtant déjà prêt à subir. Le Maître de la Mort constata alors que comme les souvenirs de son ancien professeur, le jeune homme avait déjà été assez mis à mal par la vie, au point de se résigner à subir dès le début.

\- Oui, Lor…je veux dire Aérolys. Se résolut à répondre le plus jeune.

\- Tu as un grand potentiel. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne le gâcheras pas. Tu n'as pas les capacités de devenir un bon maître des potions.

À l'entente de cela, Severus ne put s'empêcher de baiser les yeux de frustration.

\- Non, tu as les capacités de devenir un maître des potions exceptionnel.

Cette fois, le concerné releva la tête si vite que sa nuque faillit craquer sinistrement.

\- Vous…Ne put-il que dire.

\- Tu as des qualités que des sorciers puissants paieraient cher pour avoir. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne les gâcheras pour une vendetta personnelle. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui a bien trop perdu en cherchant à me mener une vengeance personnelle. Je ne te demande pas de subir puis d'oublier. Je te demande de répondre de manière à montrer que tu es le plus intelligent entre tes détracteurs et toi. J'ai vu des gens perdre leur vie pour moins que cela. Tes choix t'appartiennent. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes propres opinions. Je les respecterai. Sois juste aussi intelligent que tu en es capable au lieu de réagir comme le stéréotype du gryffondor. »

Severus commençait à regarder l'employeur de sa mère comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Cela lui paraissait bien trop beau pour être vrai. La vie lui avait mis tellement de claque que le meilleur ami de Lily savait que quand une offre était trop belle pour être vraie, c'est qu'elle n'était qu'illusion. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que cette fois, peut-être juste cette fois, cette offre n'était pas un piège. Il le voulait. Oh oui, il le désirait tellement mais comme tout serpentard, il savait que le monde reposait sur des manigances de toutes sortes. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ce «bon samaritain» soit l'exception à la règle.

Pour Aérolys, toutes ces pensées qui passaient dans la tête du fils d'Eileen étaient faciles à lire sur son visage. Le Maître de la Mort réalisa alors que contrairement à lui, qui avait tout de suite fait aveuglément confiance au directeur de Poudlard, Severus aurait réussi à prendre ses distances. Au même âge, si le futur maître des potions avait été dans la même situation que lui, il aurait pu voir à travers les manipulations du vieil homme. Le manipuler aurait alors été bien moins aisé que cela ne fut le cas le Maître de la Mort.

A cette réalisation, le cœur de l'héritier Peverell se gonfla de fierté. Il était tellement fier que l'homme qu'avait été le Severus de son époque l'ait protégé et fait son possible pour lui offrir un futur, en dépit des manigances de son employeur. Une vague d'affection pour l'adolescent monta dans la poitrine d'Aérolys. Il se promit alors de rendre au centuple ce que son ancien professeur lui avait offert. Le jeune Severus aurait la vie que son homologue aurait méritée d'avoir.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes n'était pas vraiment confortable pour le plus jeune. Un soulagement presque coupable le prit quand le protecteur de sa mère comme de lui-même finit par se retirer en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Quand l'héritier Prince arriva à sa chambre, il eut la surprise de découvrir Cooky en train de lui mettre une tenue sur son lit. Pris d'un doute, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de réaliser avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas en retard pour sa sortie avec Lily. Se relaxant à ce constat, l'adolescent examina les vêtements que lui avait sorti la jeune elfe de maison.

Depuis que le Lord Peverell les avait pris sous son aile, Severus et sa mère vivaient bien mieux à tous les niveaux. Cependant, l'adolescent était loin de s'imaginer que la qualité de ses habits allait atteindre un tel niveau. En effet, sur son lit étaient étalés une chemise vert en soie d'acromentule et un pantalon en toile finement tissée, sans parler des chaussures en cuir de dragon qui attendaient sagement au pied du meuble.

«Le jeune pupille est tout beau pour sa sortie.» Déclara alors Cooky une fois que le concerné s'eut vêtue.

L'instant suivant, elle le fit transplaner en escorte dans une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse où Lily ne devait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

«Cooky laisse le jeune pupille ici. Si le jeune pupille a besoin de Cooky, il n'a qu'à prononcer le nom de Cooky deux fois.» Lui assura la susnommée avant de le laisser.

Cependant, juste avant, le serpentard lui gratouilla du doigt l'oreille gauche. Cela avait toujours l'effet de lui faire taper du pied par terre.

Une fois seul, Severus carra les épaules et partit rejoindre son amie si chère à son cœur.


	6. Les pions prennent place sur l'échiquier

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

nagisa34 : merci pour la note.

Aya31 : tant mieux si tu as apprécié, voici la suite.

Loup Dark : Dumby et Voldy n'ont encore rien vu.

adenoide : les réponses à propos de la famille de Severus vont venir.

Mixou : merci pour les compliments, voici la suite.

6\. Les pions prennent place sur l'échiquier

Pendant toute l'année précédente, Severus avait utilisé le libre accès à la salle de potions pour faire en faire de toute sorte et les vendre sous le manteau. De ce fait, il était rentré cet été là, avec une somme bien correcte chez lui. Argent qu'il avait pris soin de mettre à l'abri de Tobias. Cependant, quand il avait voulu le donner à sa mère, cette dernière lui avait tendrement souri avant de lui rendre les galions. Elle lui avait dit que cet argent lui appartenait et qu'il devait le garder. Maintenant que Eileen et lui étaient sous la protection du lord Peverell, l'adolescent se dit qu'il pouvait s'autoriser utiliser une petite partie de ses économies pour sa sortie avec Lily. Après tout, cela était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il possédait son propre argent. L'héritier Prince se sentait le cœur bien plus léger de ce constat car même si sa chère amie rousse l'avait toujours fait avec plaisir, se faire payer une collation par elle lui avait toujours laissé un goût bien amer dans la bouche. De ce fait, cette sortie s'annonçait pour lui sous les meilleurs des hospices.

Lily, quant à elle, avait l'esprit bien secoué. En effet, profitant d'être arrivée en avance sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarome, elle laissa ses pensées dériver sur les derniers évènements. Tout d'abord, Severus, son cher ami de toujours, lui avait annoncé son nouveau protectorat, sans toutefois lui faire part du nom de la personne en question. Dans le courrier où il lui en faisait part, la rousse avait senti son enthousiasme. Elle espérait juste que cette nouvelle situation ne changerait pas sa relation avec le brun. Après tout, maintenant que Severus avait du soutien qui l'avait éloigné son père, rien ne le retenait près d'elle. Ils étaient tous deux très proches mais depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, la jeune fille sentait doucement irrémédiablement son ami glisser loin d'elle.

Severus était peut-être un bâtard aux yeux des autres sangs-purs mais il n'en restait pas moins le seul héritier possible de la famille Prince. Ses membres avaient certes, perdu de beaucoup de leur superbe mais il n'en restait pas moins des gens avec qui il valait mieux compter. Ainsi, à défaut d'être considéré comme un membre à part entière de la hiérarchie des verts et argents, le brun n'était pas victimisé dans sa maison. On le traitait avec quelque chose proche de la pitié, comme un membre gênant mais faisant partie du tableau tout de même. Cela blessait Severus dans son orgueil mais il reconnaissait qu'ainsi, il avait du répit par rapport aux mauvais traitements qu'il subissait de la part des autres élèves.

L'autre point qui avait radicalement changé dans la vie de Lily était le comportement de sa sœur. En effet, Pétunia avait changé depuis quelques jours. Le majeur changement était qu'elle ne passait plus son temps à la rabaisser. Les efforts de la blonde pour se montrer correct avec sa sœur étaient plus qu'évidents, au point qu'elle avait même proposé à sa sœur de l'aider à préparer le repas de ce soir. La rousse essayait de ne pas laisser son cœur espérait que leur relation redevienne telle qu'elle fut avant la révélation de ses pouvoirs.

En somme, les changements qui venaient de se produire de sa vie effrayait quelque peu la sœur de Pétunia car il pouvait en ressortir autant de bien comme autant de mal.

Soudain, elle entendit son prénom et leva la tête. La vision qui s'offrit alors à elle aurait presque pu la faire tomber de sa chaise. En effet, Severus la rejoignit rapidement en lui souriant. Le premier changement évident était que le teint du jeune homme avait perdu de son caractère livide, lui donnant une image de bien meilleure santé. Ensuite, ses cheveux avait définitivement perdu leur aspect donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient gras. Pour finir, il s'agissait de la première fois que la rousse voyait son ami dans des habits faits sur mesure, ils étaient du plus bel effet sur le jeune homme. La jeune fille sentit presque ses joues chauffaient car son ami ne manquait pas de grand-chose pour être séduisant. Pour finir sur cela, Severus lui offrit l'un des sourires les plus sereins qu'il lui avait jamais fait.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre maraudeurs étaient réunis chez leur meneur, à savoir James Potter. Ce dernier ainsi que Sirius étaient assis au pied du lit de la chambre pendant que Peter était allongé à leurs côtés en train de dévorer à lui tout seul le bol de confiseries. Remus, quant à lui, était trop nerveux pour ne serait-ce que penser à s'asseoir.

« Ton père ne peut vraiment rien faire ? S'enquit ce dernier.

\- Non, il est descendant en ligne directe donc cela réduit encore plus son champ d'action. La loi magique est sans appel. Les lignées descendantes, à moins d'être reniées, sont sous l'autorité directe et entière de la famille qui en est le précurseur. De plus, jusque-là, Lord Peverell ne s'est pas manifesté en public. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit déjà de connivence avec vous-savez-qui. Déclara le fils de Charlus avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

Etrangement, ce dernier se tenait tranquille et surtout très, pour ne pas dire trop, silencieux. Or, pour peu que l'on connaisse le concerné, cela était loin d'être normal.

\- Sirius ? L'appelèrent alors ses amis, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda suspicieusement Remus.

\- Je…en fait…

\- Mais encore ? Le pressa James.

\- Lord Peverell est venu chez ma tante. Elle nous avait demandé de venir pour assister à cette rencontre, même Alphard était là, c'est pour dire. Finit par lâcher le frère de Regulus.

\- Et tu nous le dis que maintenant ? S'exclama Remus qui paraissait au bord de la syncope.

\- Le truc c'est que je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Lord Peverell a notre âge et est venu sans être accompagné. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment l'air au courant de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Il n'a même pas mentionné ou sous-entendu vous-savez-qui. Il a semblé très surpris que les foyers sorciers n'aient pas l'électricité. Il a aussi parlé d'enseigner les traditions et les coutumes de sangs-purs aux nés-moldu.

Cette dernière affirmation fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et Peter recracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de se mettre à tousser.

\- Quand il va aller à Poudlard, soit il va se faire bouffer par les sangs-purs, soit il va devenir comme eux. On n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça, il a fallu que Peverell s'en mêle. Se mit presque à pester James.

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Il est puissant car son elfe de maison a pu traverser les barrières de la maison de ma tante comme si de rien n'était. Leurs avoua Sirius,

\- Et il y a autre chose. Fit soudain une voix provenant de la porte de la chambre qui leurs fit faire à tous un bond.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Charlus dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Je reviens du ministère et j'y ai croisé Eileen Prince. Oui, je parle bien de la mère de Severus. Affirma le père de James en voyant la tête de six pieds de long que tiraient les quatre garçons.

\- …

\- Il se trouve que je me suis renseigné à son sujet. Elle n'est rien de moins que la chargée d'affaires du Lord Peverell. Cela signifie aussi qu'à partir de maintenant son fils est hors de portée pour vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Voulut s'assurer le patriarche Potter auquel les garçons répondirent du bout des lèvres qu'ils avaient compris ce dont il était question.

Au même moment, Severus écoutait sans broncher son amie rousse lui faire un monologue à propos de sa sœur. Le jeune homme était aussi, voire même plus, surpris que son amie. En effet, autant Lily avait toujours espéré, autant le brun avait toujours cru que les pâtes étaient cuites. Alors entendre que Pétunia faisait marche arrière et pas qu'un peu, était quand même un évènement à marquer d'une croix blanche.

« Tu ne sais pas du tout comment ou plutôt pourquoi ta sœur a changé ? Demanda Severus quand Lily prit une pause pour respirer.

\- Je l'ignore. Elle est revenue un jour sans sa morgne habituelle. Et toi alors ? Comment ça se passe ? Tu n'as pas été très bavard à propos de ton protecteur.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler pour le moment mais je pourrai le faire quand on sera à Poudlard. Assura le jeune homme.

\- Tu…je veux dire. On est toujours amis, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Voulut s'assurer l'adolescente.

A l'entente de cette question, le susnommé mit un moment à comprendre le pourquoi de cette interrogation. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

\- Toujours Lily, toujours. » La rassura-t-il.

Cette dernière lui répondit en lui adressant un grand sourire. Le jeune homme pensa alors qu'elle était vraiment belle. Cependant, contrairement à une idée largement répandue, il n'avait jamais eu de vue sur sa chère amie. Bien sûr, Severus aimait Lily de tout son cœur mais il ne m'avait jamais senti comme pour une petite amie. Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose et pour dire la vérité, le jeune homme était bien incapable de mettre un nom précis sur ses sentiments. Pourtant, une chose était claire dans son esprit : il n'était pas possible pour lui de se considérer comme un soupirant de la rousse.

Pour changer de sujet, cette dernière aurait bien voulu que son ami soit un plus bavard au sujet de son nouveau protectorat. En même temps, il n'était pas difficile à la jeune fille de comprendre les précautions prises par son ami car étant donné l'atmosphère politique actuelle, il valait mieux se montrer prudent. Le reste de la matinée se passe sans accro car exceptionnellement, aucun autre élève de Poudlard ne vint les importuner.

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus était aussi excité que nerveux. En effet, il retournait enfin à Poudlard. Alors qu'il aurait donné cher pour y retourner fissa durant l'été, là il devait avouer qu'il y retournait bien moins sereinement à présent. Bien que l'adolescent ait commencé à prendre ses marques avec son nouveau protecteur, il fallait avouer que l'arrivée des autres jeunes sangs-purs dans l'équation était loin de le rassurer. Pour le moment, Aérolys se comportait très bien avec lui et ne lui avait rien dit à propos de sa relation avec Lily dont il se demandait encore comment le Lord avait pu en être informé. Cependant, sa mère lui avait fait comprendre que pour le moment rien n'indiquait que lui et elle avaient à se soucier de la position que prendrait leur protecteur. Dans le cas contraire, la magie du serment entre Eileen et Aérolys se serait manifestée pour se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de ce dernier.

Pourtant, le fait que le Lord le laisse rejoindre seul Lily au train comme si cela était naturel fut ce qui atténua le mieux les craintes de Severus. En effet, comme à leur habitude, la rousse et le brun avaient choisi de se rejoindre bien avant l'heure à laquelle le train devait partir. Cela leurs permettait de se trouver un compartiment vide et confortable facilement ainsi que de discuter sans devoir être interrompus par des éléments perturbateurs.

Ce matin-là quand Lily arriva à la gare, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. En effet aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer le protecteur de son cher ami. Cependant, la jeune fille ignorait s'il lui faudrait attendre le dîner ou si les présentations allaient se faire rapidement car Severus lui avait dit qu'ils seraient là en avance, même par rapport à leur habitude.

Respirant un grand coup, Lily embrassa rapidement ses parents avant de profiter d'une étreinte de sa sœur. Le revirement de cette dernière la surprenait encore et toujours mais elle prenait à cœur de faire compter chaque instant de leur relation retrouvée. Pourtant, elle traversa seule le passage et se retrouva seule sur le quai. Du moins, cela fut ce qu'elle pensa avant d'apercevoir Severus qu'il se hâte de rejoindre. Ils s'étreignirent avant de se séparer. Ainsi, la jeune fille put constater tout à son aise que son cher ami avait repris du poil de la bête. Les joues d'adolescent n'avait plus les joues aussi creusées. Son teint avait perdu un ton de clair et n'avait plus rien de cireux.

Le jeune homme était changé mais d'une façon que Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver rassurante.

« Tu m'as manqué. Lui avoua-t-il sans surprise.

\- Pareil pour moi. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Malgré tes lettres rassurantes, j'étais inquiète car tu as tendance à minimiser les choses pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Signala la concernée.

Severus préféra garder le silence sur cette remarque car il savait à quel point la rousse pouvait devenir maman poule en particulier quand il niait le fait qu'elle venait de soulever.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Evans. Salua alors une voix dans leurs dos et qui les fit tous deux sursauter.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à Aérolys. A la vue de celle qui serait sa mère dans un futur pas si lointain, le Lord sentit le tampon émotionnel contenir avec difficulté ses sentiments. Cela était un peu comme un bouchon peinant à maintenir fermée une bouteille qui ne demandait qu'à déborder. Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire poli et presque pas crispé, qu'il s'avança vers la rousse en lui tendant la main. Cette dernière avait détecté la légère crispation du nouveau venu mais tendit également sa main. Effectuant une légère révérence digne des hommes des romans de Jane Austen, le maître de la Mort en profita pour faire un léger baisemain sous l'œil attentif du futur maître des potions.

\- Il me tardait de faire connaissance de la fameuse Lily Evans. Vous êtes charmante mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières?! Je me présente : Aérolys Peverell pour vous servir. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de mieux nous connaître.

\- Moi de même. Ne put s'empêcher de dire la jeune fille, très surprise mais bien contente de la tournure que prenait ce premier contact.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

\- Severus, pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas avec Lily dans le train ? apparemment nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être matinales ?

Les deux adolescents ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et rejoignirent un compartiment éloigné en emmenant avec eux les affaires de la rousse.

Comme Aérolys s'en doutait, Charlus et son fils ne tardèrent pas à se matérialiser devant eux. Cette attitude était à attendre de la part d'un aurore de métier. En effet, quel soldat perdrait l'occasion de reconnaître le terrain et de collecter des informations ?

\- Lord Aérolys, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en Angleterre. J'ose croire que vous savez qui nous sommes. Se permit de dire le chef des aurores.

\- En effet, monsieur Potter. Répondit son futur petit-fils.

Ce dernier avait fait exprès de ne pas honorer Charlus du titre de Lord Potter qui, en d'autres circonstances, lui aurait été vu attribué sans hésitation. Cela montrait que le maître de la Mort était parfaitement au fait qu'il avait l'ascendance hiérarchique sur le père de James. Le maraudeur avait failli bondir à ce moment-là. Ce fut le pied de son père sur le sien qui l'empêcha de créer un accident diplomatique.

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions nous voir en privé pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Proposa le plus âgé.

\- Cela sera avec plaisir. Je vous ferai parvenir mes conditions. Tu dois être James ? Choisit de changer de sujet le Lord.

Son futur père commença à le regarder de travers en gardant le silence. Charlus lui asséna alors une calotte à l'arrière de la tête pour le faire se reprendre.

\- Oui, mon Lord. Se résigna à répondre le maraudeur.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais pris l'habitude de chahuter l'héritier Prince avec tes amis. J'ose espérer que tu cesseras cela cette année. Après tout, un futur Lord se doit de savoir faire preuve de maturité.

Cette réplique était très bien pensée. Elle confirmait à James que Severus était à présent hors d'atteinte pour lui comme pour ses trois compagnons. Cependant, cela montrait à ses deux interlocuteurs que Aérolys était prêt à considérer l'animagus comme un héritier de plein droit pour la branche Potter, à la condition qu'il se montre responsable. Le maître de la Mort avait fait le premier pas. James avait sa chance, à lui de voir s'il allait s'en montrer digne.

\- Il le sait. Il ne vous offusquera pas, pas plus que l'héritier Prince. » Répondit Charlus avant qu'une grosse bêtise ne sorte de la bouche de son fils.

Remus était dans un état de nervosité plus qu'avancé. Il espérait sincèrement que l'un des maraudeurs serait déjà sur le quai à l'attendre. Normalement, le groupe des quatre phénomènes ne serait jamais arrivé si tôt. Cependant, le futur professeur des DCFM savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter plus longtemps d'attendre pour rejoindre ses amis. Il avait dit au revoir à ses parents de l'autre côté de la barrière et venait tout juste de traverser.

Comme il s'en doutait le quai était désert, à l'exception de James, Charlus et …Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la troisième personne, il se sentit comme partir. En effet, un sentiment de paix comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, s'empara de tout son être. Ses jambes devinrent aussi solides que du coton, le faisant tomber à genoux. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser que son loup était agité mais d'une bonne façon si on pouvait parler ainsi. En effet, il était très heureux, à l'image d'un chien fidèle qui retrouvait son maître après des mois de séparation. Bien malgré lui, un sourire idiot se forma sur ses lèvres.


End file.
